warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Silberpfotes Tod
Silberpfotes Tod (eng. Silverpaw's death) ist eine Kurzgeschichte über Silberblut, und was bei ihrem Tod gestorben ist. Inhalt Silberpfote schlich am Menschenfeld am Waldrand entlang. Sie wusste, dass es um diese Jahreszeit gefährlich war, hier unterwegs zu sein, da die Menschen mit ihren Mähdreschern den Mais abschnitten, doch sie war sicher, dass alles gut gehen würde. Ihre Ohren waren gespitzt und ihre himmelblauen Augen scharf, als sie auf fliegenden Pfoten den Weg entlang ging, um Kräuter zu sammeln. Tannennadel wollte sie zur Tropfsteinhöhle der Sterne an der Küste bringen, damit sie dort ihren vollen Heiler-Namen erhalten konnte. Endlich, dachte sie. Ich kann es kaum erwarten! Seit so langen Monden bin ich jetzt schon Heilerschülerin, und nun werde ich volle Heilerin sein! ''Sie atmete die frische Luft ein und war glücklicher denn je. Sie war so in Vorfreude versunken, dass sie den Weißkopfseeadler erst bemerkte, als der Schatten der schwarzen Schwingen über sie fiel und sich scharfe Klauen tief durch ihr Fell in ihre Haut bohrten. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, aufzuschreien, als sie auch schon schwerelos wurde. Die hellgelben Augen des Adlers funkelten intelligent und mordlüstern. Silberpfote sah sich entsetzt um, als sie weiter vom Wald weggetragen wurde. ''Es gibt keinen Ausweg, dachte sie panisch, doch da sah sie etwas am Waldrand. Sie würde ihn unter tausenden erkennen - ihren kleinen Bruder Amselpfote, seit zwei Tagen Schüler des BaumClans. "Amselpfote!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte. "Amselpfote! Hilf mir!" Der grau-weiß-gestreifte Kater wirbelte herum, seine dunkelbraunen Augen weiteten sich, als er seine ältere Schwester in den Fängen des Adlers erspähte. Die Klauen bohrten sich noch immer tiefer in Silberpfotes Körper. Blutströme flossen durch ihr silbern-gestreiftes, von der Sonne glühendes Fell und färbten ihre Haarspitzen leuchtend rot. In regelmäßigen Abständen fielen rote Blutstropfen zu Boden und landeten auf den Maispflanzen. Plötzlich stoben etliche Raben auf und warfen den Adler aus dem Flug. Silberpfote fiel. Die Wunden hatten sich, als der Adler sie losgelassen hatte, vergrößert, und zogen sich wie Streifen von oben nach unten über ihren Körper. Beim Sturz hatte sie sich eine Kralle ausgerissen, und Blut lief ihr aus ihrem Mund. Als sie ein lautes Brüllen ertönte, kroch ihr ihr Herz in die Kehle und begann, dort wie wild zu pochen. Sie versuchte es, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen; sie war starr vor Schreck. Die Halme der Maispflanzen wurden abgeschnitten, und erst als sie die Klingen sah, realisierte sie die Gefahr und sprang. Sie hörte mit einem Mal nichts mehr und glitt in tiefe Dunkelheit. Dann brach sie durch die Halme in einen Kornkreis und alles war wieder da. Sie atmete keuchend, und als sie sich aufrichten wollte, schaffte sie es nicht und spürte ihre Beine nicht mehr. Sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich mit entsetzen sofort wieder ab. Ihre Beine und ihr Schweif waren zerfetzt, und die Blutung hörte nicht auf und färbte die abgeschnittenen Maisstängel blutrot. Silberpfotes Atem zitterte stark, als Amselpfote und ihr Mentor, der braun-gemusterte, grünäugige Kater Tannennadel, sie fanden. "Silberpfote!", stieß Amselpfote aus, als ihr Blut um seine grauen Pfoten spülte. "Sag doch was!" "Amselpfote, mein Bruder. Ich kann nicht mehr für dich da sein. Es tut mir leid." Tannennadel sah verzweifelt auf sie herab. "Meine Schülerin ... zu früh nimmt der SternenClan deine Seele auf." "Habe ich dich stolz gemacht?" "Ja, hast du. Stolzer als ich je hätte sein konnen. Und ich nenne dich von nun an Silberblut. Mögest du deinen Frieden unter den Geistern der Heiler finden." Silberblut atmete ruhig aus und schloss die Augen. "Silberblut! Silberblut! Nein ... nicht ...", miaute Amselpfote verzweifelt, doch seine Wehklagen rückten in weite Ferne. Und während sie ihre letzten Atemzüge nahm, wurde die Dunkelheit um sie drückender, tiefer, bis sie ihren ganzen, zerstörten Körper umschloss. Ein weißes Licht tauchte auf und nahm sie mit. Und dann lag sie neben ihrem Körper. Es war entsetzlich, sich selbst so zu sehen. Als Silberblut aufstand, konnte sie es tun und fühlte sich stärker und leichter denn je. Sie spürte nichts mehr - sie war tot. Eine grau-weiße Kätzin tauchte neben ihr auf. Möwenfeder, Tannennadels Mentorin. "Komm mit", miaute sie. "Ich bringe dich in den SternenClan." Silberblut folgte ihr ohne zu zögern und ohne zurück zu sehen in den Himmel, der sich vom Rot der Abendsonne in kaltes blau verwandelte. Sie war tot. -Ende- Englisch Silverpaw crept next to the human-field at the edge of the forest. She knew it was dangerous to come here at this season, because of the humans that cut the corn plants with their combine harvesters, but she was sure that everthing would be right. Her eyes were pricked and her skyblue eyes were sharp when she walked on flying paws along the way to collect some herbs. Firneedle wanted to take her to the limestone cave with stalactites and stalagmites of the stars at the coast so she could earn her full medicine-cat-name. Finally, she thought. I can't wait until! Since so many moons I'm medicine-cat-apprentice and now I will be a full medicine-cat. She inhaled the fresh air and was happier than she was ever before. She was lost in her anticipation that much she realized the American Bald Eagle foremost when the shadow of the big black fell over her and sharp claws drilled deep through her fur into her skin. She didn't even have the time to scream when she became weightless already. The pale yellow eyes of the eagle sparkled intelligently and morderous. Silverpaw looked around startled when she was carried away from the forest. There's no resort, she thought panicly, but than she saw something at the edge of the forest. She would recognize him of thousands - her little brother Blackbirdpaw, apprentice of TreeClan since two days. "Blackbirdpaw!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Blackbirdpaw! Help me!" The gray and white striped tom turned, his darkbrown eyes widened when he spotted his older sister in the talons of the eagle. The claws kept drilling deeper into Silverpaw's body. Streams of blood ran through her silver-striped, from sunlight glowing fur and colored her hair tips shining red. In regular interval red blood drops cascaded and land onto the corn plants. Suddenly several ravens were been thrown up and threw the eagle out of its flight. Her wounds got bigger when the eagle let go her and dragged over her body from the bottom to the top like stripes. When she fell she tore out one of her claws and blood ran out of her mouth. When a loud roar chimed her heart crept into her throat and begann to pound wildly. She tried to but she couldn't move; she was paralysed with terror. The stems of the corn plants were cut and just when she saw the blades she realized the danger and jumped. She didn't hear anything anymore and slipped into deep darkness. Then she broke through the stems into a crop cicle ans everything was back again. She breathed gasping and when she wanted to set upright she couldn't and didn't feel her legs anymore. She turned her head carefully and averted startled at once. Her hind-legs and tail were torn up and the bleeding didn't stop and colored the cut off corn stems bloodred. Silverpaw's breath shivered strongly when Blackbirdpaw and her mentor, the brown-patterned, green-eyed tom Firneedle, found her. "Silverpaw!" Blackbirdpaw rapped out when her blood washed over his gray paws. "Say something!" "Blackbirdpaw, my brother. I can't be there for you anymore. I'm sorry." Firneedle looked down on her despairingly. "My apprentice ... StarClans hostes your soul to early." "Did I made you proud?" "Yes, you did. Much prouder than I ever could have been. And I call you from now on Silverblood. May you find your peace between the spirits of the medicine-cats." Silverblood breathed out calmly and closed her eyes. "Silverblood! Silverblood! No ... don't ..." Blackbirdpaw mewed despairingly but his lamentations moved afar. And while she did her last breaths the darkness became more pressing, deeper, until it enclosed her whole, destoyed body. A white light appeared and took her with it. And then she lay next to her body. It was horrible to see herself like that. When Silverblood stand up she could do it and felt stronger and lighter than ever before. She didn't feel anything - she was dead. A gray-white she-cat appeared next to her. Mewfeather, Firneedles mentor. "Come with me," she mewed. "I'll take you into StarClan." Silverblood followed her without demurring or looking back into the sky that turned from the red of the setting sun into cold blue. She was dead. -The End- Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Curly Sun